


Spiked

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a harmless prank. That's what the kid said. Totally harmless. It didn't seem quite so harmless once Joel gave him a black eye over it, the kid stumbling out of the party as quick as he could after, fearful about getting hurt worse. That left Joel to do some searching. The 'harmless prank' turned out to be putting alcohol in the punch, enough to get someone sloshed in a couple cups without even realizing. Ray had five already, and was now nowhere to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked

It was just a harmless prank. That's what the kid said. Totally harmless. It didn't seem quite so harmless once Joel gave him a black eye over it, the kid stumbling out of the party as quick as he could after, fearful about getting hurt worse. That left Joel to do some searching. The 'harmless prank' turned out to be putting alcohol in the punch, enough to get someone sloshed in a couple cups without even realizing. Ray had five already, and was now nowhere to be seen.

Joel knew he shouldn't have dragged his younger boyfriend to a college party, but a mutual friend invited them both and he thought it'd be a fun change of pace. That was clearly turning out to be incorrect. Ray was only 18, and he'd stayed away from drinking ever since he was first offered a beer around 15, the taste was awful and he just didn't get the point. He had been pleasantly surprised when they got to the party and he tried the punch, which had no alcohol taste to it. He'd downed a couple cups before things started getting fuzzy, and he was swaying when he tried to stand still.

Joel, having known far too well what it was like to be drunk, realized what happened almost immediately, and went on a hunt for whoever spiked the punch. When he did find the kid, a stupid 21-year old, he yelled at him and it escalated into a hit in the eye, but nothing more. He didn't want to even grace him with that much of his time. Now it was a race to find Ray again. He'd told him to stay seated on the couch like he had been, but of course he was gone by the time Joel returned.

He started asking around, had anyone seen a short drunk kid with thick glasses and a scruffy black beard starting. He got mixed answers, some said they saw him heading out to the backyard, some upstairs. He checked both, found him in neither spots. So on to more questioning, asking Geoff, the party thrower, as a last resort. "You need to keep a leash on your little twink, Joel. Better find him soon, someone might take advantage of him." Geoff was pretty hammered already, and Joel held back on smacking him upside the head for even suggesting that, as it was true.

So with that panic in his mind, he started searching all the bedrooms, walking in on a few couples in the moment, but it didn't matter. He was about to give up when he heard a familiar whimper from inside a closet. A notsofamiliar voice was shushing the other, and Joel ripped the door open, rage boiling up as he saw a lanky blond guy in the midst of undressing Ray. "What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?!" he shouted, the stranger freezing like a deer in the headlights.

He ran past Joel, taking off, and the man was about to give chase before remembering the whole reason he'd opened the door. Ray. His boyfriend was slumped on the floor, shirt half-off and pants unzipped. Joel kneeled down, fixing the man's clothes, absolutely distraught. Luckily nothing had seemed to happen yet, not a mark on Ray, and the man didn't seem particularly upset. Joel had come just in time, but he still felt terrible. "Ray, I'm so sorry..." he mumbled, scooping the smaller man up and standing up, holding him bridal style.

"Joel?" Ray asked quietly, eyes half-lidded and heavy with sleep. "Take me home please?" he asked quietly, words slurred. Joel kissed him lightly and headed out of the party, setting Ray in the back so he could lay down as he took him back to his apartment. He carried him up, lovingly undressing him and tucking him into bed. As he went to leave, Ray clutched his sleeve. No words had to be spoken, and Joel kicked off his shoes and slipped into bed with him, the first time they'd ever shared a bed together. In each other's embrace, they fell asleep easily.

The morning wasn't as pretty. Ray woke up first, frantically untangling himself from the mass of limbs and blankets to throw up. Joel woke up from all the movement, heading into the bathroom a couple minutes later, distressed at the sight of his boyfriend lurched over the toilet bowl, groaning. He sat down next to him, gently rubbing his back and trying to comfort him as much as he could while Ray emptied his insides. "We're never going partying again." the younger man muttered, voice echoed by the bowl his head was currently half-in. Joel nodded in agreement, giving Ray's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"Never."


End file.
